N-cyanomethyl-4-trifluoromethyl-3-pyridinecarboxyamide (common name: flonicamid) belonging to the compound represented by the after-mentioned formula (I) is a compound disclosed as compound No. 1 in Patent Document 1 and is an active ingredient for a pesticide. Further, compounds other than flonicamid, which belong to the compound represented in the after-mentioned formula (I) are compounds disclosed in Patent Document 2. Patent Document 3 discloses a pesticide having flonicamid and another pesticide combined. However, the composition of the present invention having the compound represented by the following formula (I) and a specific potency-enhancing component combined, has not been known.
Prior Art Documents
Patent Documents
Patent Document 1: European Patent Publication No. 580374
Patent Document 2: WO03/044013
Patent Document 3: European Patent Publication No. 1328154